


Till a Tear Becomes a Rose

by srmiller



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Quintis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srmiller/pseuds/srmiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy's father is in the hospital and Toby does what he can to be there for her while they wait for news from the doctor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till a Tear Becomes a Rose

Toby walked down the halls of the hospital with a take out bag and too large soda and found Happy in the same place he’d left her in the ICU waiting room with her legs pulled up and her chin resting on her knees.

He slid in to the seat next to hers and took her hand, “Any news?

“No.”

Her voice was flat and so were eyes which he knew was a defense mechanism. He also knew that none of his experience had prepared him for sitting by the woman he loved while her father fought for his life.

“I’ll go and get information from the doctor but you got to promise me to eat something.”

“I’m not hungry.”

He tugged on her hand until she turned to look at him, “Eat anyway. For me and for your dad. When he wakes up you’re going to want to be there but you won’t be able to if you pass out from hunger.”

She sighed and looked down at the bag, “What did you get?”

“Burgers from Hals.”

She blinked, “It’s midnight, how did you manage to get burgers from a place that’s closed?”

“My undeniable charm,” he informed her, hoping to tease out a smile. “You’re not the only one who can’t resist me.”

She squeezed his hand, “Thanks Doc.”

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, “Sit. Eat. I’ll go find the doctor and be back in a few minutes.”

She nodded and opened the bag as Toby went to the nurses’ station and stopped half way there to pull out his phone, “Hey Walt.”

Back at the garage the rest of team Scorpion were waiting for news, knowing Happy would be feel overwhelmed with everyone hovering over her in the small space of the ICU waiting room.

“How’s Happy?”

“She’s hanging in there, no word yet from the doctors so I’m wondering if you can get me some news.”

There was a shuffling sound on the other end of the line and Toby knew he was being put on speaker before hearing Walter’s voice, “Sly’s getting into the network now.”

“How’s Happy doing?” Paige’s voice asked over the sound of typing. “Is she eating?”

“Yeah, I brought her some food,” he peered around the corner and saw Happy had opened the bag. “And she’s currently eating.”

After a few more minutes Toby hang up the phone and walked back to Happy who had finished her food and as soon as he sat down she reached for his hand and the fact she reached for him filled his heart to bursting.

“Okay, your dad had a heart attack which is what we thought. I’ll skip all the jargon but the good news is he’s going to be fine. They’re going to keep in ICU for a couple days but his prognosis is good. He’s going to be fine Happy.”

The first tear since they’d gotten the phone call fell from her dark eyes and she let go of his hand to wrap her arms around him and bury her face in the curve of his shoulder.

Letting the words go unsaid he rubbed his hand over her back and waited until her breathing returned to normal, “Do you want to go home or do you want to stay until you can see him?”

“I want to stay,” she answered pulling back to look at him. “Thank you for asking Walter to hack in to the hospital records.”

He tried to look shocked, “That would be illegal Happy Quin.”

She smiled and wiped away her tears, “You’ll stay?”

He nodded and wrapped his arm around her so she was tucked against his side, her arms finding their way around his middle as she rested her head on his shoulder.

“As long as you need me,” he promised and pressed a kiss to her hairline. “Try and get some sleep.”


End file.
